saofanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Yumeko Fujiwara
Yumeko Fujiwara, also known by the username Nadeshiko, is an SAO survivor, former Beta Tester, and a Mercenary Guild Vice Captain as well as Akatsuki Tokugawa's Fiancee. She is the Second player in SAO to gain a level over 100 and the Second to gain over 12 skill slots as a result. Known as the most lovely violent woman in the game, she was known for being a sadist in how she killed her enemies but also how well and respectful she treated her friends and loved ones. She has several in game Monikers including her most infamous monikers as the Flower Of Death and The Maiden Reaper due to how cruel she is when killing her enemies. Appearance Real Life Yumeko has waist Length Blonde Hair, Baby Blue Eyes, and a Petit Stature. She is Half Japanese with her Mother being British. She typically wears frilly dresses and blood red lipstick on her face. Even when in school she Doesn't forego the lipstick although she wears a more natural color in order to comply with dress code standards unlike Akatsuki whom wears his Aviators regardless of the dress code or not. For shoes she either wears high-heels or sandals outside of school. Personality Yumeko's personality just like Akatsuki's is complex and just as two-faced. She is generally an easy going, energetic, and excited young girl with an interest in women's fashion and animals. She tends to have a slight Princess Complex and thinks of herself very highly due to her lineage from both Japanese and British Royalty. When with Akatsuki she has a very lovey dovey attitude and when around friends she takes on a sort of Older Sister role for them. While genuinely kind and caring to her friends and loved ones, she is unusually ruthless, cruel, and sadistic to her enemies, revealing a twisted side to her personality. When she is alone in private she often goes on wild tangents with her perverted thoughts about Akatsuki, but when in public she gets flustered and shy if someone even mentions about intimate relations between the two. She loves animals but the animals she loves most are Parrots, so much so that she has parrot plushies and posters all over her room and has even stated that she's saving up money to get a pet parrot. Background Chronology Sword Art Online: Call Of The Crow Sword Art Online II: Grand Gun Royale Red Sky Online: The New World Relationships Abilities Sword Art Online *'Level:' 126 *'HP:' Main Equipment *Ketsuryuko *Crystals *Runes Skills Alfheim Online *'Level:' *'HP:' *'MP:' Main Equipment *Demon Blade Muramasa *Scythe Of Anubis *Holy Sword Dragnipur Skills Gun Gale Online *Note: As GGO was a game created using , it resembles in the way that there is no level system, but rather utilizes a person's abilities to determine to their in-game abilities. Main Equipment *FN Ballista *M25 Sniper Weapon System *Luger P08 *Walther P38 *StG 44 Assault Rifle *AK-47 Assault Rifle *Desert Eagle .50 AE *FR F1 *Zastava M76 *Accuracy International L115A3 *Thompson Submachine Gun *Yoshitsune N7 (Cross Guard Photon Sword) *Hideyoshi E1 (Photon Scythe) *ASWS777 Fusion Rifle (Nuclear Fusion Rifle) Red Sky Online Superpowers *'Psychic''' **Psychokinesis **Telepathy **Apportation **Mediumship **Remote Viewing **Psychometry **Retrocognition **Precognition *'Magic' **Holy Magic **Arcane Magic **Fel Magic *'Physical' **Enhanced Physique **Enhanced Regeneration **Accelerated Perception *'Hybrid' **Curse Of The Pharoahs Main Equipment *RG-57 Atomic Ray Gun *AMR-69 Antimatter Rifle *Dual Combat Knives Notable Achievements *Second Player to Reach a Player Level Over 100 in SAO *Second Player to Gain 15 Skill Slots in SAO Quotes Gallery Trivia *Yumeko Fujiwara is Half Japanese and Half British.